


Robin calls Chrom naughty and then spanks him a lot

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I've never written anything like this so, It probably sucks, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin calls Chrom naughty and then spanks him a lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocotaur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chocotaur).



“You’ve been such a naughty exalt, Chrom,” Robin purred, grinding his knee between his husband’s legs.

The last thing he expected to hear was laughter.

“I-I’m sorry, but that was-“ Chrom tried to wipe a tear from his eye, forgetting that his hands were bound quite securely to the bedposts. “That was dreadful, Robin.”

The tactician blushed. “Well, that’s what you get when you ask someone with no experience to ‘dominate’ you,” he pouted, swearing at himself for ruining the moment he’d been building up to all night. _Naughty? Who says ‘naughty’?! That’s like, Virion levels of cliché._

“You’re right, this is my fault,” Chrom sobered up with suspicious swiftness. “My sincerest apologies, Robin. I deserve to be punished for this transgression.”

“What, like a spanking?” Robin chuckled, slightly confused by the sudden change in mood.

Chrom looked him dead in the eye, not a hint of joking apparent in his gaze. “Yes.”

Robin swallowed, figuring this was Chrom’s attempt at salvaging the evening. But he had suggested it after all, and it was a pretty dominant thing to do, right?

The tactician sighed at how counterintuitive it was to have to carefully plan each move when Chrom had clearly asked him to be forceful, spontaneous. He decided to seize this opportunity while he could.

He went to work untying Chrom from the bed, prompting a cock of the eyebrow from the prince. “Wait, so are we done for-“

“Did I say you could speak?” Robin hissed, trying to stifle a giggle at how over-the-top that demand was. Judging by the way Chrom’s mouth suddenly shut, eyes opening wide in excitement, it was having the intended effect.

With both his arms freed, Chrom sat up, silently waiting for Robin’s next command. The tactician sat on the edge of the bed, pointing sternly at his lap. “On your belly,” he ordered, and was surprised by how much he enjoyed the way Chrom scrambled over to obey.

He yanked down Chrom’s smallclothes unceremoniously, baring his bottom to the cool air of the tent. “You’ve been a _very_ bad boy, Chrom,” he cooed, cracking his knuckles audibly. The prince whimpered in anticipation, hips squirming slightly to try to get some friction…

Robin struck his palm across Chrom’s ass, causing the prince to let out an involuntary moan. “Even now, you dare disobey me?!” Robin growled, quickly growing into his role. He smacked Chrom again for emphasis. “You’re not to move unless I tell you to, or speak unless you’re spoken to. Is that understood?”

“Y-yes!” Chrom managed to gasp, the blood gathering at the site of impact sending a wonderful warmth through his loins.

Robin’s eyes narrowed, and he tilted Chrom’s chin up with his free hand, forcing the exalt to look him in the eye. “Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, sir!” Chrom moaned, and another strike was his reward.

“Good boy.”

Truth be told, Chrom was just as new to this as Robin was. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the tactician, but as his open hand met his buttocks again, and then again, he began to wonder why he hadn’t asked for this earlier. The sharp pain quickly faded to a burn that he sure wasn’t supposed to be as pleasurable as it was, but _gods_ was he glad for it.

He braced himself for the next strike, but it came followed by another he hadn’t expected. He clamped down on his tongue, almost to the point of drawing blood, but managed to hold back the moan that so desperately wanted to leave his throat.

“You held it together… well done,” Robin purred, taking his chance to change things up a bit. “I think you deserve a reward for being such a good little prince, don’t you?”

Chrom took a moment to question if that was an order to speak or not. _Gods, I really am getting into this_. “Y-yes, please, sir. I would love whatever reward y-“ he was cut off by the crack of Robin’s hand on him again.

“A _yes, sir_ would’ve sufficed,” Robin growled, but nonetheless, he decided to grant Chrom some relief. He nudged Chrom's hips upwards with his knee, wrapping his fingers around his needy erection, already dripping with precum.

Chrom instinctively bucked into the touch, earning himself another spank. This time, he made no effort to his moan. He was so close-

Robin's strokes ceased at once. “I offer you relief, and _this_ is how you thank me?” he hissed. Chrom found himself whining, grinding his hips desperately against Robin's knee, aching for that bit of touch to take him over the edge.

He found it in Robin's smack, straight in the center of his sore red cheeks, and Chrom came hard. His cock spurted onto the bed's edge all on its own, rubbing against the rough fabric of Robin's smallclothes as he rode out wave after wave of ecstasy.

Chrom's chest heaved, heartbeat palpable against Robin's thigh as the tactician gently brushed his fingers through the prince's hair. "How was that?" he whispered softly after a comfortable silence.

"Incredible..." Chrom sighed, still slightly dazed from the intensity of his orgasm. He summoned the energy to lift his head, meeting Robin's smile with one of his own. "I'm gonna be really sore tomorrow, aren't I?"

"I'll just tell Frederick you fell down some stairs," Robin laughed, bending over to press a gentle kiss against Chrom's forehead, relishing the moment of quiet before they got to work cleaning up.


End file.
